Wubbzy's News
Wubbzy's News 'is the third episode of Wubbzy's Clues and the third episode overall. Sumary ''Wubbzy's got big news to share, and we play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what the news is. Transcript (We come into the house and see James there, as always.) James: Hi, it's a good thing you're here! Wubbzy has something to tell us! Come on! (He takes us to Wubbzy, who is playing with some blocks.) James: Hey, Wubbzy, look who's here! Wubbzy: Wow, wow, everyone! James: Alright, Wubbzy, what did you want to tell us? Wubbzy: You'll have to play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out. (Wubbzy puts a handprint on the screen. James: Oh, okay! We'll plau Wubbzy's Clues to figure out what Wubbzy wants to tell us! (music starts) ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� (music stops) So, Wubbzy's handprints will be on the clues, Wubbzy's Clues. Alright, now to take care of the handprint. (clears his throat) Hey, Handprint, listen, you're a cool handprint, but the thing is, no one can really see when you're stuck to the screen like that, so if you would be so kind as to move out of the way, that'd be great. (The handprint leaves.) James: That was easy. Hey, you know what we need for Wubbzy's Clues; Our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: Notebook, right. (James goes over to the drawer next to the Thinking Chair.) James: Let's open the drawer. (James opens the drawer and finds the notebook.) James: Ah-ha! Here it is! (takes it out, not knowing that there's something sticking out from under the front cover) Kid: James! James: Yes? Kid: Something under the cover! James: Under the cover? (removes the object, which turns out to be a folded-up piece of paper) Hey, what's this? (James unfolds the paper and discovers it's a note from Wubbzy.) James: Oh, look, Wubbzy left a note. Let's read it. (clears his throat) "Dear James, today I thought we'd try something different for finding clues. What I mean is I was thinking this time I could provide some riddles that'll lead you to each clue." (stops reading) Oh, nice. Let's read the first riddle. "Your first clue is with someone we know who's a puppy, who wears pink, and whose name is where you find clouds." (stops reading) Hmm. So our first clue is with someone we know who's a puppy, who wears pink, and whose name is where you find clouds. Who do we know that fits that description? Kids: Skye! James: Skye, yeah. Well, let's go. Come on. (music starts as he walks) ��We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues (x3) I wonder where they are...�� (James then sees Skye, who is reading a book and, unknown to him, has a yellow handprint on her.) James: Oh, look, there's Skye! (goes over to her) Hey, Skye. Skye: Oh, hey, James, what's up? Kid: A clue, a clue! James: Clue? No, her name is Skye, not clue. Kid: No, it's a clue! James: Oh, you see a clue! Where? Kid: On Skye! Skye: On me? (looks behind her and sees the yellow handprint) Oh, wow! James: Oh my gosh! Skye, you don't just '''have our first clue, you are our first clue! Skye: I'm a clue! (giggles) James: Okay, you know what we need now. Our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up) So, Skye. First, let's draw a circle for her head with two smaller circles inside for the patches around her eyes. Two teardrop shapes for her ears, an oval for the body, lines for her legs, add her tail, her eyes, nose, and mouth, and there, Skye. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy's news is. And our first clue is Skye. So what could Wubbzy's news be with Skye? Yeah, maybe. But maybe we should find two more clues just to be sure. Skye: Psst, James. (hands him a small piece of paper) James: What's this? (takes the paper) Thanks. (looks over it) Oh, look, everyone, it's a picture of Amelia! (holds it up) I think this is telling us that we need to go see her next. Come on! (James heads to the bathroom, where we see Amelia on the sink.) James: Hey, Amelia. Amelia: Hey, James. I'm about to go on a treasure hunt. Wanna come with me? James: Do you wanna come with Amelia on her treasure hunt? You do? Great! Then we can go look for more Wubbzy's Clues. (turns to Amelia) Alright, where do we start? Amelia: Well, I have this card that says "��+ ��" on it. I don't know what it means. James: Do you know? What do we get when we put the words "bird" and "house" together? Kid: Birdhouse! James: Birdhouse, right. Hey, Amelia, maybe we should go to the birdhouse. Amelia: Yeah, let's go! (They go outside to the birdhouse and find Wubbzy there.) James: Hey, Wubbzy. Wubbzy: Hey, James, Amelia. Your second hint in the treasure hunt is right there. (points to a folded-up piece of paper in the hole of the birdhouse.) James: Let's see what it says. (James takes the paper out and unfolds it, revealing it to read "�� + ��" on it.) James: Okay. We have "mail + box". Do you know? What do we get if we put the rods "mail" and "box" together? Kid: Mailbox! James: Mailbox, right. To the mailbox! (They go to the mailbox out front. James opens it and takes out a small treasure chest.) James: Ha-ha! The treasure! Let's open it! (James opens the chest and finds another note.) James: Oh, look, another note. Let's see what it says. (reads) "Your second clue is in a room where you would find a spoon." (stops reading) Well, there's only one room we can find a spoon. And that's? Kids: The kitchen! James: The kitchen, right. Bye, Amelia. Amelia: Bye, James! (James heads inside and goes to the kitchen, walking by the refrigerator, which has a piece of paper with the word "relative", which has a yellow handprint on it, stuck on it with magnets.) Kids: A clue, a clue! James: What's that? You found our second clue? Where? Kid: Behind you! (James looks behind him and sees the paper) James: Ah-ha! you found our second clue! And it's on the word "relative". Okay, you know what to do now. We need to write it down in our Useful Friendly...(takes out his notebook) Notebook. (opens it up and turns over the Skye drawing) Okay, so, the word "relative", which is spelled "R", "E", "L", "A", "T", "I", "V", "E". There, "relative." So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy's news is. And our first clue was... Kids: Skye! James: Skye, right. And now our second clue is "relative". So what could Wubbzy's news be with Skye and "relative"? Yeah, maybe, but I think we should find our last clue just to be sure. (George's whistle is heard.) James: George is here! (James goes to the door and greets George there.) James: Hey, George. George: Hey, James, I gotta letter for you. James: Let's hear it. George: Who wears glasses and looks for Wubbzy's Clues all day? James: Hey, that's me! George: Yup. Here's your letter! (gives it to him) James: Thanks, George. George: My pleasure. (leaves as James sits down in the Thinking Chair.) James: We just got a letter. ��We just got a letter (x3)...I wonder who it's from.�� (James opens the letter and finds a picture of the Bubble Guppies.) James: Oh, look, it's a picture of the Bubble Guppies! Let's go see what they want. (James gets up and leaves. He then sees Nonny in the picture of the Bubble Guppies' schoolhouse.) James: Oh, look, it's Nonny! Hi, Nonny! Nonny: Hi, James! I have some riddles for you and Wubbzy to solve! James: Oh, nice. Do you wanna solve Nonny's riddles? You do? Great! (Wubbzy skidoos into the picture) James: ��Wubbzy skidoo, we can too! �� (skidoos into the picture) Nonny: Hey, James, Wubbzy. Follow me. (Nonny takes us to a table that has three objects, each covered by a cloth.) James: What's under the cloths? Nonny: That's the idea. I'll give you a riddle and you figure out that's underneath. James: Okay. Ready to solve Nonny's riddles? Great. We're ready, Nonny. Nonny: Okay. What has a skinny tail, big ears, and weighs a ton? James: Do you know? What has a skinny tail, big ears, and weighs a ton? Kid: An elephant! James: An elephant? You think so? Nonny, we think it's an elephant. Nonny: You're right! (lifts off the first cloth, revealing a stuffed elephant) James: Good job! Now let's see what's under the second cloth. Nonny: Alright. What is green, has bumps all over it, and tastes sour? James: Do you know, what is green, has bumps all over it, and tastes sour? Kid: A pickle! James: A pickle, huh? Nonny, we think it's a pickle. Nonny: Yup! (lifts off the second cloth, revealing a picture of a pickle) James: Now, let's see that's under the third cloth. Nonny: This is a tough one. In fact, the thing being covered by the third cloth is also where your last clue is. In what room can you find these three things; A pillow, an alarm clock, and a bed? James: Oh, that's easy. What room can we find those three things? Kids: The bedroom! James: The bedroom, right. Nonny: Yup. (lifts the third cloth off a picture of the bedroom.) James: Nice job. (Wubbzy leaves) James: Well, what're we waiting for? let's go! bye, Nonny! Nonny: Bye, James! (Wubbzy skidoos out of the picture, followed by James.) James: Come on, let's go to the bedroom! (James goes to the bedroom. There, a toy truck, which has a yellow handprint on it, is seen.) Kids: A clue, a clue! James: You found our third clue?! Where?! Kid: On the truck! (James looks at the truck and sees the handprint) James: Ah-ha! Our third clue! And it's on that truck! Now what do we do? Kids: Notebook! James: That's right! We need our Useful Friendly...(takes out his notebook) Notebook! (opens it up, turns over the Skye drawing, and turns over the "relative" drawing) So, a truck. Let's start with two circles with two more circles inside them for the wheels. Then, we draw a shape that kind of looks like a boot for the cab. Add a square for a window, a circle for a headlight, a rectangle for a bumper, then a bigger rectangle for the back of the truck. Add another bumper, and we have a truck. So, a truck is our third and final clue to figure out what Wubbzy's news is. (realizes) We have all three clues! You know that that means. What're we ready for? Kid: Thinking Chair! James: Right, our Thinking Chair! Let's go! (James runs to the Thinking Chair and sits down) James: Alright, now that we're in our Thinking Chair, let's...(takes out his notebook) think. You will help, right? You will? Great. So, we're trying to figure out what Wubbzy's news is. And our clues are Skye, the word "relative", and a truck. So what could Wubbzy's news be with Skye, "relative", and a truck? Wait a minute, the word "relative" means someone who is related to you. Yeah, and maybe that relative is one of Skye. Yeah, now I remember. She has a big sister named Mags. But what about our truck clue? Well, what if Mags came to our house in a truck that maybe has all of her stuff in it. What would be happening then? Kids: Moving in! James: Yeah! Mags is moving in! Because she's a relative of Skye, and when you move to a new house, you carry all your stuff in a truck! Hey, Wubbzy, is Mags moving in? Wubbzy: Yup! James: We just figured out Wubbzy's Clues! (music starts) �� We sat on down, figured it out, what those clues were all about! Wow, you know what? We're really smart! �� (music ends) (Skye comes in) Skye: Mags is moving in?! James: Yup, she is. Skye: (squeals with excitement) I can't wait to see her! (The doorbell rings) James: That's probably her! (James goes to the door and opens it. There, we see Mags, an anthropomorphic Cocker Spaniel with blue eyes and wearing a purple and orange racing suit with the number "2" on it, magenta gloves, and magenta boots carrying a matching helmet in one hand and a suitcase in the other as well as a backback on her back.) James: Hey, Mags. This is my friend. Mags: Hi, I'm Mags, Skye's big sister. (Skye runs onto the scene and jumps into Mags' arms) Mags: Aww, hi, baby sister. (returns the gesture) Skye: (giggles) Mags, I'm not a baby anymore! Mags: (laughs) I know, I know. Wubbzy: Want me to help you with your suitcase, Mags? Mags: Sure, Wubbzy. Skye: I'll help too! James: I'll help you out in a bit. Wubbzy: Alright. (Mags, Skye, and Wubbzy leave.) James: Hey, thank you so much for all your help today. (music starts) ��Come on, won't you help me say so long? Everybody sing the goodbye song! Ready? Here we go! Bye! Goodbye! See you later, sweet potato! Bye-bye! See you real soon.�� James: Bye! See you real soon! The End Notes *Mags makes her debut in this episode. *This is the first episode where the third clue was not found in the skidoo segment, unlike the previoustwo. *This is also the first episode where a character was one of the three clues, in this case, Skye. Category:Episodes